The present invention relates to a boot having an extension leg of the type constituting a waterproof and preferably permanent extension of the boot leg, said extension leg being made of a thin material, which is easily rollable and optionally provided with means at its free end for connection with the clothes of the user.
A boot of the above mentioned type is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,099. This boot is at the upper end of the leg of the boot provided with an inner pocket for receiving the extension leg in rolled-down condition. Along its upper edge the pocket is provided with tabs adapted to be stretched over the upper edge of the boot leg and to be fastened to buttons on the exterior surface of the boot leg along the upper edge thereof. Thus, this boot must be taken off when the user is to place the leg extension in said pocket after rolling down of the extension after use. The circumstance that the boot has to be taken off in order to be able to place the rolled down leg extension in its pocket, will be impractical and inconvenient under many conditions of use, and further the stated solution does not seem to be so simple and economic as desirable.
Further, there are known various types of extensions for boots, wherein the leg extension is removable. The leg extensions are usually made of a stiff and rigid material, so that the boots become little comfortable to move in and in addition relatively heavy. For the same reason these leg extensions are also not well suited to be folded or rolled down on the boot when they are not in use, and because of the weight of the leg extension such an arrangement is not especially satisfying either. Further, it is a presupposition that the user does not have the boot on when the leg extension is to be put on or taken off.